


Epilogue- Fire and coal

by anightskyperson



Series: Fire and coal- An hommage to spite [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Epilogue, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Fantasy, Future, Prophecy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21803857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anightskyperson/pseuds/anightskyperson
Summary: hey there, this is my first time posting. i'd like to work on my writing and continue to post as a way of self- improvement!any criticism and comment is welcome
Series: Fire and coal- An hommage to spite [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571185
Kudos: 1





	Epilogue- Fire and coal

**Author's Note:**

> hey there, this is my first time posting. i'd like to work on my writing and continue to post as a way of self- improvement!  
> any criticism and comment is welcome

The boy is angry.

  
He’s been on his way for many days now, with little rest. He doesn’t trust easily- especially after this foreseeing.

  
The message was transmitted by me, like it always has been. The boy knows me well by now.

  
Even though he loved the thrill in the beginning, it was fast to wear off: Fighting villains, slaying creatures and finding new survivors on the way- all that seemed enough to reel him in at first, but after a while, all this had taken a toll on the boy.

  
Losing friends, seeing them go one after another in the most delicately cruel ways, it was too much for him to bear. I understand. It was enough to make anyone wonder if all this was even worth it; if fighting for our perseverance was the good fight- or the wrong one.

  
This is not the first time that someone took the long way on them just to complain, to plead, or to swear on heaven and earth to make things right again.

  
It almost left me unphased.

  
Heroes come and heroes go, those are the stories we are most familiar with. It is the reason why stories like these exist in the first place.

  
This boy, though?

  
He was the most strikingly human.

It bothers me deeply to see him suffer- and to see him survive in the most horrible ways.

  
He was only a kid when I first got to know him.  
I am not sure what he is now.

  
Being a hero, it changes people.

In the worst cases, being a hero is what ends them. It’s the curse that washes them away in the current of time.

  
I realise that I want to protect this boy from further adventure.

But a foreseeing is what it is, and there is no way to stop it. I haven’t heard a single story about anyone intervening with a hero’s journey, most certainly not the seers in my family before me. As far as I know, there’s nothing I or anyone else can do from seeing the story fulfilled.

  
The boy is almost here.

His presence feels like gold - rich of experience, a strong mind that had to endure so much, and shines brighter because of it.

Golden expectations.

But there’s also the black of coal. Burnt of the ongoing fire that fuels and wages its war on him. Heat and weight of the fight that leave traces.

  
I feel pity.

  
I try not to think about his eventual fate. After all, I’m only the messenger.

  
He is here, now.

I can feel the anger rolling off of him in waves. He is disappointed. Worried. Hurt.

  
As he comes closer, I open my eyes.

  
A beat of silence. For a second, everything stops.

  
“You’ve come a long way.”


End file.
